Episode 14: Fierce Fight! Oni Eleven
Universe Series Characters Debut #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza #Sasaki Yu #Shou Oshiro #Kohaku Oonishi #Teruo Hida #Yutaka Gakusha #Susumu Watari #Takayuki Konjo #Akira Shijo #Noro Kouichi Episode 14: Fierce Fight! Oni Eleven ''' "It's our turn to attack!!" Isamu shouted. "Yeah!" Commentator: It's about time that they get another score, Universe Eleven! "Ikouze, Yu!" "Yeah! ISSUUUU SWORRRDOOO!!!!" "WE'LL BE THE WINNERS!!!! TORNADOOO DYASSHHUUU!!!!" "KONJO!!!" They all yelled. "IKOU!!!!!!!!!!" Yu and Hideyoshi screamed. "AHHHHH!!!!" Konjo yelled. Referee whistles. Commentator: GOAL!!!!!!!!! And it's in!!!!!! THERE'S NOT MUCH TIME LEFT!!! WHO WILL WIN?!?!?!! "Come on!!!" Isamu yelled. Hideyoshi passed the ball to Tomoko, and then Tomoko passed the ball to Ryoko, and then she passed the ball to Jun. "Make it in again, Jun!" "Yeah!" "Fat chance that'll happen!" Hida said, blocking him. Commentator: Oh! Teruo Hida has blocked Jun Sato! Will he get past him or not?! "Ikouze, Shadow Speed!!!" And Hida saw the illusion and thought it was him, but got tricked instead. "Nani?!" "See that, Hida? That was my newest move yet!" "Nice, Jun!" Isamu said, encouragingly. Commentator: What speed! Jun Sato has gotten past Teruo Hida! "HERE I COME, KONJO!" "ANY TIME, JUN!" Then he yelled, "DARKKKUUU HOLEEEE!!!!!!!!!" And then a dark black orb-like object blasts through the goal, leaving Konjo no time to react. Commentator: KIMATA!!!!!!!!! With his exploding Dark Hole, Jun Sato has made a comeback!!!! "YOSHA!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, happily. "Nii-chan!!! I did it!!!" "Yeah!" "What was that?!" Hida said, anxiously to Konjo. "What sugoi power...." Konjo said. "It was even more powerful than Dark Blizzard and Eternal Blizzard Double Drive...." Then he looked up, and said, "I'll stop it next time!" "That's the spirit!" Hida said. "There's no time to celebrate guys! Don't give in until the end!" Isamu yelled. "YEAH!!!" Commentator: What a splendid turnabout of events! This is getting even more and more exciting!!! "Yu!" "Yeah!" "IKOUZE, ISSUUUU SWORDDDOOO!!!" "WE'RE NOT FALLING FOR THAT AGAIN!!!!" Hida said, and backed up the whole defense. "DEFENSE!!!!" Konjo yelled. "YEAH!!! WE'VE GOT THIS!!!" Then Shijo said, "DEMONNN BLOODDDOOO!!!! ...AHHH!!!!" And then fell backwards. Then Noro, backing up Shijo, yelled, "DEMOONN SPITTTTUUU!!!!" And he also was blown away. Commentator: This blowing gust of wind and ice is unstoppable!!!! Will you be able to catch it, Takayuki Konjo?! "WE.... WE WILL BE THE WINNERS!!!! DARRRKKKUUUU KYTATTTCHHHUUUUU!!!!!!!!!" And then after trying really hard to stop the ball, the ball still went into the goal. Commentator: GOAL!!!!!!!!! UNIVERSE ELEVEN HAS NOW TIED THE SCORE!!!!!!!! "YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all yelled. Referee whistles to resume the game. And then Hida yelled, "Gakusha! Susumu!" "Yeah!" "Here they come, guys! DEFENSE!!!" Isamu yelled. "If you want the goal, get past me first!" Oshiro said, going in front of them. "What was that, Oshiro? Get past you first?" "Come at me!" Commentator: Oh? Is this Demon Blast?! Will it go in?! Then ignoring Oshiro, he said, "HERE WE COME, SATO!" "YEAH!" And then Oshiro thought, "I thought I said that you won't get past me. Well, it doesn't matter." Then he ran up to them in their Demon Blast position, and then he jumped. Commentator: SHOU OSHIRO HAS JUMPED IN THE AIR!!!! IS HE TRYING TO STEAL THE BALL FROM THEM WHILST IN MID-AIR?! "What?!" Hida exclaimed. "Just do it!" Gakusha said. "DEMOONNN BLASSTTOOOO!!!!" "Fools." Oshiro said, then he smirked, and he said, "It's my turn." And then he changed. Holding two hands, he formed a small triangle at his hands. Then he yelled, "IKOUZE, TRIANGLLLEEE BLASSTOOO!!!!!" And then the small triangle that were in his hands formed a huge shield and then it shot out tiny gun-like bullets and knocked them down. "AHHHHH!!!!" They yelled. And then Oshiro jumped down and changed back. "Nice, Oshiro!" Isamu said. "Thanks. It was nothing." "Tsch! Pretending to be all chill!" And then Oshiro made eye contact with Hida, and sneered at him. "I'll get you next time!" Hida said, running towards his team. Commentator: Oh so close! Shou Oshiro has intercepted the ball whilst in mid air and used Triangle Blast to stop the shoot!!! "You're so cool, Oshiro-kun!" A little girl yelled. Upon hearing this, Oshiro got a bit embarrassed but waved his hand of dismissal, brightening the little girl's day. "Mom, when I grow up, I'll become just like them!" "Let's do our best then!" "Yeah!" The girl said cheerfully. Commentator: This is an interesting last few minutes of the game! Who will win?!?!!?!! "Jun!" Ryota yelled, motioning for him to use Eternal Blizzard DD. "Yeah!" But then Hida blocked Jun's way again. "Wanna go at it?!" Jun said, full of confidence. "You ready?!" Hida yelled. "Yeah!" And then they shoved each other for a while. Commentator: It's a fierce fight between Oni Eleven and Universe Eleven!!! The fate lies upon you, Jun! "MOVE!!!!" Jun yelled, and then used lightning speed to get past Hida. "Nani?!" Hida said, surprised. "See that?!" And then Jun and Ryota got to their positions. "THAT'S NOT HAPPENING!!!" Shijo said, going up to them, but only to get hurt. "IKOUZE!!! ETERNALLL BIRRAAZAADOOO DOUBBLEE DRIVUUU!!!!!!" "KONJO!!!!!!!!" "I WON'T LET YOU!!!!! HURRICANEEE TORRNADDOOO!!!" And it lifted the ball up in the air and it spun for a while, but since Eternal Blizzard DD was an exteremly powerful shoot, it had froze the Hurricane Tornado, and the ball went it. "AHHHHH!!!" Then the referee whistled, and then whistled again to end the game. Commentator: GOAL!!!!!!!!!! THE BEAUTIFUL COMBINATION OF ETERNAL BLIZZARD DD MADE BY IWATE RYOTA AND JUN SATO HAS MADE IT IN!!!!! AND THAT IS THE END OF THE MATCH!!!!! Then Isamu looked up at the scoreboard. "Did we do it?" He said. Then he saw the score. 9-8. A big smile spread across his face. "WE DID IT!!!!!!!!" And then the crowd cheers. "Who are they...." Hida thought. And then Isamu went over to Hida. "Are you here to make fun of us?" Hida thought sorrowfully. Then Isamu smiled, held up his hand, and then said, "It was a wonderful match!" And then Hida said, "We lost... for now. But next time... we'll get you for sure!" "Yeah!" And then they shook hands. Then Oshiro also walked over to him and smiled at him, shaking his hands. And then the boy, who had been watching the entire game before, smiled devilishly to himself, and said, "Omoshiro." And then he walked away. '''Preview of Episode 15: The Sacred Ground I'm Isamu Sato, and my team had just recently won our match against Oni Eleven. Our next match has just been announced, and it's against Chaos Eleven! We all heard that they were even more powerful than Oni Eleven, and even more scarier. We need to train lots more! In our current situation, we wouldn't even last a minute against Chaos Eleven! We need to train! But our school grounds says no more playing soccer around in the area anymore... so where should we train?! Next on Universe Series! The Sacred Ground!